He came back and stole my heart Again
by Deutsch Prinzessin
Summary: Fang came back and guess what! Brought back my faviorite persons sister. Great! But when he tells me what i don't want to hear I have to fix it... Like now
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up in a cold sweat again. Ever since Fang left I have woken up every night dreaming about him and hoping he is ok on his own. If he lets something happen to him I will seriously strangle him.

I sighed and sat up in my bed. I could hear Angel yelling at someone. I got up and crept down the hallway towards the living room "You IDIOT are you trying to kill her?! She is going to kill you literally!" The person muttered something incomprehensible. "Lucky you, she's awake now. Hopefully she won't kill you." Angel sneered before running towards me and hitting me so hard I fell into the wall. I felt her tears soak through my T-shirt. "Make him go away Max." She cried into my shirt.

I was going to ask who she was talking about thankfully I didn't have to talk. _Fang. That was all she had to say. "That isn't cool Angel." I was hoping my voice wouldn't shake unfortunately I never really got what I wanted._

"_I'm not lying Max!" She cried even harder clinging to me. "He is in the living room, I want him to go away. Please make him go away." I rubbed her back and grabbed her hand walking into the living room. I looked to see his black wings glistening against the pale moonlight and it took every once of will power for me not to go and kiss him._

"_What are you doing here? I thought you didn't plan on seeing us for awhile." I didn't mean to say this like I wanted to kill him but it came out that way. He turned around and saw me holding Angles hand and saw her cheeks streaked with tears. He just looked at me that's all he did._

"_Fang I don't like staying out here." I heard a sing song voice call from the porch. I looked toward the deck and moved my head toward Fang slowly, my teeth grinding together._

"_Angel." I looked down at Angel and she started sobbing again. My head snapped back up towards Fang. His mask faltered for a minute. "I don't want an explanation. But whoever she is she isn't going to room with me. Go find Nudge Angle." I let go of her hand and stomped out of the house toward the deck. I wasn't going to but I looked around to find a girl about my age, and guess what color of hair she had! Yep it was red. I took in a sharp breath and jumped off the deck unfurling my wings and flying away as fast as I possibly could._

_Who was she? Why did Fang have to bring her? I screamed as loud as possibly could. My lungs burned for air but I sure as heck didn't care right now. I sucked in air slowly and screamed again. I landed in a tree and sat for a few minutes and cried. Sure was doing that an awful lot lately._

"_Max? Are you ok?" I looked up to see Dylan flying toward me. I stiffened, in the past few months we got closer but I still wanted Fang so much that it hurt. "Its about Fang being back isn't it?" All I could do was nod. "If you want my opinion she isn't anything special."_

_I sighed and nodded again. "Yeah whatever." I mumbled trying to wipe away the tears. "Did you see his face around her? I saw her and I know why he brought her…"_

"_Hey, she doesn't even amount up to you. She isn't even in the same ball field, you are so much better than her, alright." He landed on my branch and pulled me up. "Now you are going to go back and show her Maximum Ride." He pushed me to the end of the branch and shoved me off. My wings unfurled and I glided on the wind for a minute before I flew beside Dylan. I could feel my tears dry up as the wind hit my face._

_When the house came into view and I saw the whole flock on the deck waiting for us. It had to be around noon. Flew a lot longer and faster in the opposite direction. All of them looked shocked and I looked over to see Dylan closer than was necessary. I moved to the left a little away from him. "MAX!" I heard Iggy yell. _

_I landed on the deck. "What Iggy?"_

"_Tell Fang to get his 'friend' out of here. Now!" Iggy crossed his arms. "I swear she was as bad as you with the goo-goo eyes." I sucked in a breath and shot him a look. Not that he would see it, I hated that he was blind sometimes. I shook my head fighting back the second round of tears._

"_Thanks for sharing Ig." I mumbled and walked past everyone. Perfect image walking in the front door. Fang and the red head suckin face on the couch. I cleared my throat. She looked up at me with an innocent look. I glared at her and then I looked at Fang with a look that made him go pale. "You-" I pointed at her. "Come with me." She opened her mouth like she was going to argue, until I shot her the look to. I walked to my room._

"_Hi! I'm Lissa." She put out her hand when we were in the door way of my room. I pulled her in my room all the way and slammed the door shut. "What was that about?!"_

"_First of all you are a guest in MY house, so when you decide to suck someones face do it outside where I won't see. Second of all while you two are staying here. YOU will be staying in here, and don't even think about leaving this room in the middle of the night to go find Fang." I looked at her with a blank look. She caught on and she glared at me._

"_You don't have to be so jealous Max." Lissa cracked her knuckles. "If he wanted to I am pretty sure he would drop everything and go back to you. Actually he is on the verge of doing that." _

"_Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Just don't do anything in my house." I opened the door and motioned for her to leave. She looked at me cautiously before walking out. I slammed the door again. I grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at my door. I looked down to see the ring that Fang had given to me for my birthday. How ironic!_

_I walked over to my bed and threw myself on it and screamed into a pillow like the mature five year old I am._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I heard a knock on my door. "Go away!" I threw a pillow at the door. Did it matter though? Well he opened the door the same time the I threw the pillow and it hit him in the face.

"What is your problem?" Fang said.

"Oh I don't know give me a moment please." I got up and grabbed the pillow flung myself back down on my bed and screamed into it again. I looked back up at him with a glare. "You are my problem. Why are you even here?"

I could hear his teeth grind together. "Forget it Max." He started to walk out. Lucky him that I wasn't in a forgetting mood.

"Fang. Tell. Me. Now." I spoke one word at a time fighting the urge to punch him in the face.

"No." He walked out the door and back to the living room. I heard my favorite person ask him what was wrong. Oh and here is the best part he talked back! Since when does he talk?! I jumped up from my bed and went to go find the flock.

"Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge Angel, Total." I hit every door in the hallway. "Lets go everybody flock meeting." I walked into the living room to see Lissa sitting on the coach looking puzzled at Fang hitting the wall. "Hey! Just because I pissed you off doesn't mean you can destroy the house!"

He froze and turned toward me again. To be honest I thought he was going to screaming at me. "Fang? Why are you mad?" Lissa asked. He just looked at her and shook his head. She looked bewildered because he wasn't talking. I stifled a laugh, he (of course) glared at me. I smiled back sweetly.

"I need you two to leave now." I said. Lissa looked at me questioningly. Fang kicked the wall one more time and stalked out of the house and took off. Lissa ran off after him and unfurled tan and black wings. She jumped after him. I gritted my teeth realizing I knew her.

"So are you going to get rid of them?" Iggy asked.

"Shut up Iggy. That isn't what this is about." I looked at Angel. "Where did she come from?"

"I don't know. She's blocking me out." I started laughing of course. I was the only one who recognized her. Her name wasn't Lissa it was Brigid! Angel looked at me bewildered, recognition crossed her face. "But how?! It isn't possible!"

"Well it must be if that's her." I kicked the same wall Fang was kicking and I heard wood crack. "Well that is two problems now." I sighed. I heard Nudge laugh slightly. I looked at her and she pointed to the door way. Fang and Dylan were yelling at each other, and the best part was Fang was turning red.

"Out of deep concern for DYLAN we will go watch what is going on." Everyone ran outside on the deck. Me well of course I had to get up close and personal. I jumped right off the deck and walked closer.

"You know what Dylan shut it! I don't give a crap what you think!" Fang shouted.

With a cool face Dylan smirked at Fang. "You may not care what I think, but you care what Max thinks." Fang froze and snapped. I have known Fang for ever and he has never snapped. But he lunged at Dylan, he tried punching him in the jaw. I took a step closer. "Its okay Max. Just trying to make him see reality. He isn't taking it so well though."

"Reality?! Your trying to make me see reality?! What fucking planet do you live on!" Fang side kicked Dylan in the head. He went flying and hit a tree. Fang was breathing heavy and I could tell that he was fighting with himself on the inside.

"You need to chill out!" I slapped Fang across the face and ran over to make sure Dylan was alright. _Max, Fang was telling Brigid that she should probably go back to the others and Dylan told him that he needed to go with her. Angel told me. I slapped Dylan across the face to when I saw that he was awake and just had the wind knocked out of him. "And when are you going to learn I can take care of myself?!"_

"_You totally looked like you could take care of your self this morning Max." Dylan glared back at me. "When are you going to admit it?"_

"_As long as I live I will not admit it to myself! Quite telling me that I need to get over Fang! Is he dead? No. Did he tell me that he never ever wanted to see me again?" My voice kept getting louder and louder._

"_No." I saw Dylan shutter as I kicked him in the shin hard. I walked away like the mature 15 year old I was after that. Oh did I mention Fang and the whole flock watched that whole thing?_

"_Max!" I heard Nudge and Angel run after me screaming my name wanting to know what I was talking about._

"_I want some time alone please." I said as I jumped off the side of the cliff. I unfurled my wings and went into over drive at least that way I knew they couldn't catch up to me if they followed. Did that help? Of course not because I looked back and could see a black shape flying behind me anyways. "Butthead." I muttered._

_I landed in a tree near the base I sat down and watched Fang fly to the same branch and land making the tree shake. "What were you talking about?" He asked staying near the edge. Smart choice._

"_I am not going to tell you anything." I looked away from him so I wouldn't just shout it out to him how Dylan kept getting closer and closer and I wanted Fang not him. "Besides why do you care?"_

_For the second time in a life time I saw his mask falter and I saw he was hurt. And just like that it was back in place. "Maximum Ride you are becoming a real pain in the ass real fast." I could hear his teeth grinding together. "You know your going to break down and tell me anyways, so just say it."_

_My head shook and I set my lips together hard. I starred back him and thought about how much I wanted to kiss him. "Why did you come back?" I whispered. "Why didn't you just stay away like you made it clear in your letter that you wanted me to? Why didn't you say something to me? I used to tell you everything."_

"_No you don't Max. What about Dylan being made to be your perfect other half? You never told me anything about that." Fang stepped closer. I pressed myself against the tree as though my life depended on it._

_I could feel a rain drop fall on my cheek. "I didn't want to believe it Fang. And I already knew who my perfect other half was stupid." I glared at him like he was the big dummy that he was. His face softened and he closed the distance between us easily. He swept me up in his arms and hugged me so hard I couldn't breath. "Air- necessary- to- live." I gasped, not that he loosened his grip on me._

"_Love you to Max." He whispered in my ear. He let me go slowly. "Now about Lissa…"_

"_What shes lied about her whole name and what not?" I glared at him. Joy-killer anyways._

"_Wha-" His face looked at me shooked. "Ugh no she is not Brigid but…. Well shes Brigids little sister…" He looked away from me._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She is whos little sister?! What the fuck Fang?!" I pushed him back. I knew he wasn't the one responsible for it… but I had to take my anger out on someone.

"Max! Come on seriously she hasn't done anything wrong. It isn't her fault that you hate Brigid." He got quieter as he went on. I felt my eyes narrow.

"Not her fault that I hate her huh? Well are they identical twins then Fang?" I tried acting happy about it as I lunged for him.

"MAX!!!!!" I looked up as Fang and I fell off tree branch to see Lissa flying towards us. "Let go of him!!"

I could feel my eyes sting and I closed my eyes before I let go of Fang. "Sorry… Do me a favor and look after the others… I need some air…" I flew off with my eyes still closed all I knew was that I was flying upward so I wouldn't hit anything. I slowly opened my eyes when I felt the air was cold, I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

I looked down to see dots moving towards me. "Why can't anyone ever leave me alone?" I murmured. Of course it was the flock… But the closer they got the more I saw of metal. The flock didn't have any metal on them. I could see that they were the Fly Boys now. "Shit. Nice move Max go up here all by yourself and now you have to fight off all of these losers…" I growled to myself. Shooting downwards and stopping just in time to start fighting some. I put my wings in and dropped like a rock it apparently wasn't fast enough because they followed me.

"Don't try to run Maximum. We will only hurt your precious little bird family." One that was significantly larger moved out of the pack and stopped in front of me near the ground.

"What do you mean?! You took them?! I'll let you in on a secret buddy I don't like it when people take my family!" I shot forward and ripped his head off. It wasn't easy and I almost wished I hadn't. My hands were cut and bleeding and the other ones stayed where they were. A screen popped up and showed the flock plus Fang and Lissa tied up in a metal jail cell. All of them were unconscious except for Fang who someone kept smacking every time he looked at the screen with a pleading look or tried fighting back.

The person who kept smacking Fang walked away from him and towards the screen. "Maximum Ride, I believe we have some unfinished business." He smirked. "We also know what will happen in your future and we want this experiment to run smoothly. Now you will listen to everything that the bots tell you and you will not fight back or-" He pressed a button and I felt a shooting pain in my arm where the chip was and screamed in schock. I didn't notice that I fell the last ten feet to the ground from being distracted and fell on my wings and screamed again from hurting them. The man laughed as Fang started fighting back again. "Yes Maximum that chip comes in handy now and again. But if that doesn't work we know we have leverage with having your flock and you will do anything to protect them. Now back to business the purpose of this is to experiment with your reproduction cycle and of course that is why Dylan was created so that the experiment would go much quicker and more smoothly than it would with Fang." He smiled wickedly.

"Fuck off!" I growled standing up and slowly puling my wings in. "You can shove your little experiment up your ass where it belongs because there is no way in hell I am going to 'reproduce' with Dylan." He pressed the button again and this time it was stronger and made me crumple to the ground in pain. I've dealt with a lot of pain and usually I have no problem with it. But this was awful I felt like I was being stabbed in every inch of my body. It stopped just as suddenly as it came.

"Disobedience is not tolerated Maximum." He sneered. I could tell he was smiling.

"Like I said. Fuck off." I growled. I was holding myself up with my arms and my hair was covering my view of the screen. He pressed the button again and I closed my eyes and tightened my lips. Pain is just a message, nothing else just a message. I kept repeating it in my head. I could hear him get frustrated when I didn't react to the shock. "So Doctor… you know what I don't care. What are you going to do to make me listen to you now?" I stood up slowly fighting back the pain.

"Look up here Maximum." I looked at him like he was crazy. My face fell when I saw Dylan holding Fang, Fang couldn't fight back because he was tied up and a new piece of duck tape over his mouth so he couldn't scream and walk the others.

"No, no please don't." I tripped over my words and stood up not quite sure what to do, because I saw a gun in Dylans hand and I knew for Dylan he wouldn't have a problem killing Fang. I sighed and started to cry. "I'll do it, just don't hurt him."

"Excellent, I'll see you in a few hours time then Maximum. See how easy it is to cooperate instead of fight against the authority." He smiled and the screen disappeared. The Fly Boys dropped on top of me and I blacked out from the pain in my arm.

I woke up in a large elegant suite. I sighed. Then I remembered everything I shot out of the bed. I looked around frantically and saw Dylan sitting near a window reading that days paper. "Morning Max."

I felt a faint breeze and was freezing. I looked down and saw why… "Please god tell me I did not black out that long…"

"You did long enough for the scientists to make sure everything would work they even got to test it out on a different subject." Dylan didn't smile and I could tell he wasn't happy he was the exact opposite.

"What do you mean they got to test it out on a different subject?! I was blacked out that whole fucking time and they experimented on me?!" I screamed at him and backed away towards a wall trying to cover up what I could of myself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He motioned his head to the far wall near the back. I looked and saw a screen that was like the one earlier that that man was in who freakin' tortured me with a button… Then I looked and saw that it went directly to a separate room where Fang was sprawled out on a bed passed out. He moved a little and sat up shaking his head.

I felt my face go tomato red and ran back to the bed and hid under the sheets of the bed. I could hear Fang cussing and what not and I already knew why. I was doing that in my head actually.

"Fang if you don't mind I would like to not hear your profanities any more." Dylan spoke annoyed.

"Fuck you Dylan. I'll stop cussing if you tell me where Max is."

"She is perfectly well just laying in bed right now enjoying herself." I could hear the smile in Dylan's voice as he antagonized him.

Fang stayed quiet for a long time. So I took the right to talk. I moved the sheets so that I could sit up with covering myself and glared at Dylan. "If you mean by enjoying myself freaking out the whole time yeah its great." I avoided looking at the screen although I could feel Fang starring at me. I could hear a door open and looked up to see that scientist walking in to the suite.

"Well Maximum? What are you doing just sitting there?" he glared at me like I was wasting his time.

I opened my mouth to cuss him out and then I remembered the flock… "Apparently im enjoying myself Doctor." I glared back at him.

"Well stop enjoying yourself! I have an experiment to run here Maximum." He turned towards the screen to look at Fang. "As for you, the previous experiment with you was a success. As for that red headed friend of yours she is already well in hand."

I could feel my face go red at the thought of what happened. The tears in my eyes that I had been trying to hold in started to leak. "Get out of here! And turn that damn screen or what ever it is off!" I screamed at the Doctor and he looked at me like I was the most disobedient person.

"It turns off automatically when an experiment is under way, Maximum." He smirked. "Don't worry about the other room though we are taking Fang out to see his endurance." He looked at Dylan. "As for you Dylan, this whole experiment could have been over a long time ago if you didn't make us keep injecting the serum."

"Don't you want your experiment to go smoothly?" Dylan looked up and I thought the doctor almost passed out.

"Yes, but if the serum is injected to many times we don't know what will happen and it could cause the whole thing to not work. At the moment we don't believe that it is dangerous now but it will wear out soon enough. So Dylan make sure you do your part of the bargain." The doctor looked down and walked towards the door and left.

"Max? Are you ok?" I looked at the screen and saw Fang look at me with some emotion. I couldn't tell though, I was out of practice picking up them I guess.

I looked down and thought about it… I was blacked out because they injected some kind of serum in my system? For this damn experiment… I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks and heard them hitting the sheets. "Go away Fang…" I heard Fang arguing with someone about him leaving that room.

"Well. That was an interesting discussion with the Doctor hmm?" Dylan set down the paper and walked towards the bed where I sat. I didn't say anything. I just sat there, not sure what to do or say. When Dylan walked toward the side of the bed I was on I stiffened. His hand moved a strand of my hair out of my face. "Now Max, you cant possibly be upset by this experiment can you? I would never leave you like Fang did you know."

"That isn't the problem Dylan." I spoke quietly but with venom in my words. It hurt that he reminded me of Fang leaving again. I had to find a way out of this place and fast… Because if I didn't I might end up with Dylan's baby and I would hate myself for it for ever.

Dylan must have realized that he hurt me because he sat in front of me and moved so I was looking him in the face. "Max, I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to know that I would always be here for you and I know that this….. Experiment is not something you would like to take part in with me. I know that and it hurts me, but I don't care as long as your ok and well. That is why I decided I would do this, because if I don't you could very well be killed here and you know it."

I could feel my face soften and felt a sudden urge to kiss him. What no! I loved Fang not Dylan!

'Maximum you know what will happen to the flock if you don't do what these scientists want you to.'

Perfect timing voice! Now get lost…

'Just get it over with Max. The worst thing that could happen is that you would be pregnant.'

GET LOST VOICE

'fine but you know that they will hurt Fang more than the others if you don't do what they want Max.'

I sighed and cocked my head to the side looking at Dylan. He wasn't terribly bad… I mean I preferred my quiet best friend. But Dylan stayed with the flock and did his best to help out so that I wasn't stressed out so much after Fang left. He did a lot for me and I had to admit that I had started to love him… I couldn't help it anymore I leaned forward and kissed Dylan softly trying not to admit to myself how much I had wanted this.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later

"Doctor? We have the results of Maximum Ride." A women ran into the room I was in with Angel, Nudge, and Lissa. The lady looked ecstatic… I already knew why though. I felt my face harden and put up a mental wall so Angle couldn't read my mind.

The man smiled. "Well out with it. We might as well share the news with the young women right now."

"The first phase of the experiment was a success." She rushed out her words like she had been holding them in for a while now. I could feel my eyes burn like I was going to cry.

Angel looked at me weird and shook her head. "I don't understand. What was the experiment you did to Max?"

"Well child we wanted Maximum to reproduce with Dylan and it was a success!" The Doctor clapped his hands. The tears started to roll down my face now. "Now Maximum, shall we put you with the older avian high breeds? I think you deserve a little reward. I think that the gymnasium will be a nice place for you to let loose your pent up energy indeed." He waved his hands toward the woman to undo my restraints.

After I was free I just followed the Doctor. It wasn't worth trying to escape or fight back anymore I already knew that the chip was my personal hell and very well they would do something to some one else in the flock.

"Here we are Maximum. Now play nicely with the others we don't want the little one hurt now." The Doctor laughed when he opened the door to the room where Fang, Iggy, Dylan and Gazzy were locked up. When I didn't move I just glared at him with such hatred. "You can get in there or I can shock you and we both know what would happen then."

I looked out of my peripheral vision and saw all of them starring at me and the Doctor strangely. "One day I am going to beat the ever living shit out of you and your not going to be able to do anything about it Jack ass." I walked forward leaving the Doctor to slam the door shut behind me. I saw a corner and went and sat down carefully. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them starring at the wall next to me. Shadows fell around me.

"Max? What happened? Are you ok?" Dylan kneeled down in front of me trying to look me in the eye.

I looked at him. Oh why not release some energy. I leaped at him and got my hands around his throat. "No I am not ok! What the hell do think?! That oh everything is just fine and dandy that I don't want to kill myself right now along with you? Dylan I swear to god you created my personal hell and I have to live with it to protect the flock!" I let go of his throat and stood up.

"Max?" Gazzy looked at me funny. "What did they do to you that you don't like Dylan anymore?"

"Nothing sweetie. It was a problem between us before." I tried faking a smile, except Fang glared at me for my lie. "What you have something to say Fang?"

"Yeah I do actually. Do you mind coming over here for a second so I can talk to you by myself?"

I sighed. Perfect just what I needed, Fang decides to be my best friend again yay! "Fine." I walked with him across the large room that they got to move around in. The others huddled together and occasionally looked at me weird. Dylan just had a stupid lopsided grin plastered across his face.

"It worked didn't it." Fang sat down against the wall and looked at me. "That's why you wanted to kill Dylan."

I nodded my head slowly and started to cry. "God Fang just kill me. I cant take it anymore I hate it." I started punching the brick wall as hard as I could. I felt a slight pain in my arm where the chip was. I turned around and saw the Doctor standing in the door way with a few other scientists. " I hate this place! You all need to rot in hell for what you have done to my flock." I growled stacking towards the Doctor. The Doctor kept pressing the button and the pain got worse but I had to end what I kept thinking about for the three months I have been locked in here. I grabbed the remote out of his hands and threw it against a wall smashing it.

"Gertrude the antithetic!" The Doctor screamed at scientist I saw one had a syringe in her hand. I grabbed it and stepped on it making the tube explode under my foot. I looked back up in time to see the Doctor pull a gun, I sighed in relief in side my head.

"Do it. I dare you to." I smiled. "Because we both know your first little experiment didn't work out so you need me around." The doctors face faltered. "So Doctor lets get something straight, you can either kill me right now or let the flock go and keep me around."

He lowered the gun and thought about it. "I don't even know why we keep them around because it is obvious that no leverage is needed any more. Fine, they can leave tonight." He motioned for a scientist to take me back to that room with the girls. "Make sure that she doesn't talk for the rest of the day. If she tries to fight back use the back up remote and put it at the top notch to ensure that it will make her behave."

I flinched remembering the last time I didn't listen and they did that. The scientist grabbed my arm and led me back to the room where the girls were. He opened the door and threw me in not even bothering to make sure I didn't start banging against a wall or something.

"Max? What's wrong that scientist is saying how happy he is he is only going to have to deal with one of us now." Angel looked at me with wide eyes.

"Nothing sweetie. Were going to be safe after tonight." I nodded trying to reassure myself. I walked over to her and hugged her as hard as I could. "If anything ever happens to me promise that you will make sure Iggy and the gasman don't blow up anything, and that everyone is safe."

"Max what are you talking about?" Angel pushed me away and looked at me frustrated.

"you guys will be safe after tonight… Not me." I had to tell her without letting down the wall. I felt a shock and screamed and fell to the floor panting. "Promise me Angel. Right now promise me you will make sure everyone is ok."

She nodded frantically. "I will Max." I saw tears stream down her face.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll see you guys some day. Just not anytime soon, I have to do something for the white coats so they leave you guys alone." I tried standing up and felt another shock and screamed again.

"Remember what I said Maximum. Disobedience leads to pain, and it can get much worse than this trust me." Someone went over the intercom and there voice echoed around the room shaking the window that led to the hallway. "Don't say anymore about our little arrangement or I will make sure that you don't get to say good bye to any of them."

I nodded sharply and crawled over to a corner. I was silently fuming. The great Maximum Ride had been reduced to this… Huddling in a corner hoping for a miracle. I was never going to get one though because I gave it up for the flock.

That night I woke up to someone opening our rooms door and them grabbing Angel, Nudge and Lissa. "Don't fight against us or-" The Doctor pressed his button again and this time it was so bad that I screamed so hard I could feel my throat going dry.

"Alright we get it we behave or you make Max scream. Go it." Lissa spoke dryly. "Now do we atleast get to know whats going on." She looked at them and they feel into a sort of trance.

"Maximum is staying so that the rest of you may leave. We were given orders not to try and find any of you unless Maximum escapes the facility, which probably wont happen because in approximately six months she will have another little one to look after." The white coat shook his head and dragged Lissa out of the room kicking and screaming the whole way. Angel and Nudge looked at me sitting in the corner rubbing my arm their eyes were wide.

The other white coats had to carry them out on gurneys because they were fighting so hard and don't even get me started on the boys. They were worse than Angel and Nudge. Well except for Dylan he was strapped to a gurney and passed out.

The Doctor came into the room. "Don't you want to say good bye Maximum?" I stood up slowly and followed the Doctor outside to a field surrounded by barbed wire I could see the electric current go through it though.

"Your going to turn it off aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes for the little ones we will for the bigger ones they are going to have to fight through the pain. One last experiment for them." He smiled.

"I hate this place." He pressed the button and I fell to the ground screaming again. "What about your precious experiment Doc? Won't all this pain ruin it?"

"Already checked and we are good for a couple more months Maximum."

"In that case-" I pulled out my wings. "I should be okay for a little escape project." I flapped down hard and pushed past the electric current. The shocks hurt more than that thing ever would. I pushed into overdrive and was gone in a flash flying over the Rocky Mountains and feeling a sharp pain in my arm every now and then but the farther I went the less it hurt.

I stopped around midnight and landed at the base of a pine tree surrounded by rocks. I layed down against it and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke with a start when I heard a branch fall and hit a boulder. I flew up to my feet and got in a fighting stance I relaxed when I saw it was Iggy and Nudge. "What the hell are you thinking?! You don't sneak up on someone like that."

Iggy just shrugged as everyone else landed around him. "Oh Max it's a good thing that your ok! Thing your ok the white coats got confused and gave us enough time to get away without any of them noticing. The Doctor kept pressing the button harder and harder though but you were so far away he didn't know if it would work or not."

"Nudge, please don't talk so much. I have a massive head ache and im trying to think some things through right now." I walked around the tree and tried to get away from them. Unfortunately Angel didn't think I would be going by myself.

"Nice try Max remember I can read your mind. I'm not going to let you go off by yourself anymore." She put her hand in mine and walked with me. I sighed quietly the farther we got. "Max your not going to be able to run from your problems all the time. Especially now."

I started laughing and managed to get out. "Really? Because there is a really simple way to get rid of the problem Angel."

"Max!" She stopped dead in her tracks. "You don't really mean that do you?" I could see tears in her eyes.

"Oh Angel I didn't mean it like that! Come here." I sat down on the ground and patted the ground next to me. She sat down and leaned into me. "Angel you have to understand that things are going to get really hard and I am not going to be able to protect everyone from everything no matter how much I want to. This is just a small example and it involves me sweetie."

"I know Max. Why did everything have to change though? Why couldn't everything stay the same?" She trailed off.

"Because life isn't worth living without change sometimes. We need it to survive and we have had a lot in our lives so we probably crave it more than normal people do." I wasn't really talking to anyone in particular. I could feel a sharp pain in my arm again and I heard white coats arguing with each other over where to look for me. "Shit. Angel listen to me right now. You have to get everyone out of here, I'll try and buy you guys some time to get away. Don't come back at all even if I beg you to. You guys have to be safe other wise my life wont be worth living alright?" I stood up and looked around frantically.

"Ok Max." She nodded and stood up and gave me one last hug. "Love you Max." She ran off towards the others.

"Love you to Angel." I turned towards the white coats and ran towards them. I saw them soon enough and leaned against a tree. "Well it took you guys long enough to find me. I mean come on it wasn't that hard was it?"

They stopped in there tracks. "No. Now the Doctor wants you to come back right away. Something has been developed with the experiment and he wants to check everything out."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh I get it. I may have run away from you guys but he is more worried about the damn experiment."

"Of course Maximum." One tied my arms up and then my legs.

"Is this necessary?" I sighed.

"Well yes because we cant have you interfering while we gather the one you call Fang." The man finished the knot around my ankles.

"What? Why do you need Fang?!" I felt a shock go through my arm. "You have me I made a deal with the Doctor that I would stay if you guys let the flock go." The next shock was stronger and a lot longer. I could feel my lungs burning for air as I screamed. I looked up and sighed mentally relieved that they were flying away and that the white coats hadn't noticed.

"Doctor was right. She is stubborn." They murmured to each other. Well who ever tied me up sure as hell failed miserably. I pulled my wrists apart and broke the binding. I untied my ankles before they knew what was happening.

"See yah later losers. Be sure to give the Doc my best." I shot into the air and went the opposite direction than the flock. I put up my mental wall so Angel wouldn't know what happened. At least this way I could deal with my problem on my own and I wouldn't have to involve the others.

6 years later

"Come on Bonnie. Just eat the salad I promise it isn't that bad." I pushed the bowl back towards my little girl.

She shook her blonde head. "No. It is yucky mommy."

"If you don't eat it we wont go flying today." I had to pull the bribe.

Her eyes narrowed. Of coarse she had to look like her dad but acted just like me. I sighed mentally. "Fine. I will eat one bite and then I am done." She pulled the bowl near her and ate one leaf of the lettuce. "There." She hopped out of the chair and walked to the front door to put her shoes on.

"Thank you Bon-Bon." I took the bowl to the sink and sit it in there. I walked back to the front door and slipped my sandals on and grabbed her hand and walked out side with her. The park was across the street and it backed up against the forest so we could take off so no one would see us.

The sun light was bright as we ran across the wide park to the forest. I stopped at the tree line and put my face against the sunlight to see if anyone was up there. I didn't see anyone and that was good, at least I wouldn't have to fight with them today. I followed Bonnie through the forest to our clearing where we could take off and where I his packs in a fallen tree trunk in case the school ever found us. Bonnie didn't wait for me, she already knew I could catch up to her easily. I pushed down hard and flew through the trees to Bonnie up by the clouds where she flew through them laughing as she got wet. I smiled until I saw a large birds flying toward us. No, they were larger than birds.

"Crap… Bonnie!" I went into over drive and grabbed my daughter through the cloud and flew home.

"Mommy!!!"

"Not now Bonnie." I hissed at her and looked back to make sure they hadn't seen me or her. Boy, was I wrong. 'Max?' Crap, Angel!

"MAX!!!" I heard Angel scream at the top of her lungs as she flew towards me as fast as she could.

I was over my house by now. "Ok, Bonnie here we go alright?" She nodded. I closed my wings in and flew down into my deep pool that I kept in these kinds of situations. When we came up out of the water I saw them looking down at us with wide eyes. "Bonnie go inside and put on some dry close for Mommy, ok?"

"Ok! Can I put on my pretty dress?"

"Sure, I have a feeling we might have some guests anyways sweet heart." She swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. Her feet made noise as she ran into the house. I took my time swimming to the edge. 'Come on Angel. You don't think I'm going to bite do you?' 'No!'

They all flew down and landed gracefully in my back yard looking at me as though I had changed a lot. "Hi to you to." I sneered before standing up and walking into my house.

"Max! wait who was that little girl with you?" Angel ran after me.

"That's Bonnie, Angel." I spoke quietly. "Can you stay here a second? I already know she probably ripped her dress." I shook my head as I went back into her bed room. Bonnie had her head stuck in her dress.

"Mommy I'm stuck." She huffed. I laughed lightly.

"Calm down it's alright." I walked towards her and undid the zipper in the back the dress fell down over her like a cloud. She giggled. "See it's alright."

"Thank you mommy!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the living room. I already knew everyone was probably inside and had heard Bonnie. Bonnie stopped when she saw everyone. Her head tilted to the side.

"Its alright Bonnie. They wont hurt us." I spoke quietly and confidently. It would be a stupid mistake if they did try to hurt us with Bonnie around and since I got my new power it would just be sad. She just nodded and led me to the coach.

"Mommy can I have my juice now?" She tugged on my wet sleeve. I laughed. Of course she would ask for that.

"Sure honey." I stood up and walked towards the kitchen but stopped dead in my tracks. Fang and Dylan were both by the entrance to the kitchen. I shook my head and shoved both of them out of the side trying to calm down. "Bonnie do you want apple or cranberry juice." I called.

"Cranberry please." I shook my head girl liked her cranberries but hated salad.

"Max?" I looked up to see Nudge and Angel standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "Is this you house?"

I looked down. "Well its mine and my husbands house." I put the cap on Bonnies cup and ushered them into the living room. I walked over and handed Bonnie her cup. "Now, who wants something to eat?" I walked back into the kitchen. God, do they still eat the same amount?

"Fuck Max don't poison us!" Iggy ran into the kitchen after me.

"Don't cuss in here Iggy!" I shouted back at him.

"Since when don't you cuss Maximum Ride?" Iggy sneered at me.

I pointed to the living room. He blinked. "Oh. Sorry."

I turned back towards the counter and drummed my fingers. "Lasagne ok?" I asked biting my lip.

Bonnie ran in with Angel and Nudge following her. They all nodded and giggled. My eyes narrowed. "Mommy…"

"Yes Bonnie."

"Daddy just pulled into the drive way. Can I introduce him to Angel and Nudge?" Bonnie was hopping up and down.

My face fell. "Ugh hold on a second Bonnie." I ran out of the kitchen and out the front door to Sam, my husband. "Sam-"

"Max! God today at work was awful I was harassed all day by a company that wanted the three of us I Florida for the weekend so that you could speak to a crowd. They just didn't understand no." He shook his head and put his arm around my waist. "Sorry I interrupted you."

"Its fine… Well we have some unexpected visitors tonight." I trailed off. "You remember my adoptive siblings don't you?"

"Yes… I believe they lied about there names though Max." I could feel Sam tense up. "Are they inside right now?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Don't worry alright? They wont stay the night and besides we don't even have room for them to."

"Alright. Well at least I'm not cooking tonight." He laughed.

"Hey maybe I'll just happen to burn the lasagna." I laughed. "Or I could use the one that I made last week with the thyme."

"Oh no. You are not going to do that, it was awful." He laughed walking in the door. His smile faltered when he saw Dylan playing with Bonnie. "Hey Bon-Bon why don't we go play at the park?"

"Ok daddy." Bonnie ran out the door. "Hurry up I want to get on the swings before Fiona comes out side!" Bonnie impatiently tapped her foot on the porch.

Sam took his coat off and ran outside with her. Dylan was fuming silently. "That wasn't fair." He mumbled.

I glared at him. "Oh you don't think that's fair? I'm sorry why don't I get you a bowl of ice cream with cherries?" I walked back into the kitchen and pulled out the pre-made lasagna.

"Well Bonnie sure does act like you." Fang leaned against the sink next to me.

"Unfortunately. You have no idea how hard it is to get her to eat some stuff." I walked past him and put the lasagna in the oven.

"If I remember correctly you were picky to."

"Not this bad." I mumbled. "Anyways what are you guys doing in California anyways?"

"Ask Angel."

"Fang-"

"She wanted to look for you and we were just flying by when she heard Bonnie… Of course it wasn't hard after that because Bonnie was thinking how she wanted to be like her mommy, Maximum Ride." He shook his head. "I feel bad for the sucker who picks a fight with her."

"Max!" Sam called from the front door.

"What?" I asked walking back into the licing room. I stopped in my tracks and had trouble breathing. "Fang… Get out of here now." I could feel my arms tingle slightly. Crap. "Get out of here now!" The tingling was stronger now and they started to burn.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Maximum you are one of the hardest people in the world to find." The man that I had nightmares about walked in my front door holding my baby girl by her legs. She was screaming, I felt so bad for not teaching her anything other than how to fly. "And this little squirt is good at hiding your tracks. Who would of ever suspected the great Maximum Ride to be a house wife." He laughed.

"Put my daughter down." I growled through my teeth. He pulled out a button and his thumb hovered over it.

"Remember this Maximum?" He smiled. He turned a knob and pressed the button. My arm exploded in pain. I bit my lip trying to contain the pain and direct it to focusing. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Oh come on forget focusing Maximum. Scream it will make you feel better."

"Fuck you." My eyes snapped open and narrowed. His feet busted into flames and he screamed dropping Bonnie. "Bonnie up." She nodded and snapped open her white wings with black speckles. She flew out the front door and to the clearing. "Sam the car!" He ran to the car and drove away. We were supposed to meet at his parents house and stay in the guest house until we were sure it was safe.

"Max?" The flock was still in my living room starring at me.

"Crap. U and A!" They responded immediately. "Don't break a window!" I shouted at Iggy who ran towards the bay window in the front. Not that he listened.

I ran towards the Doctor and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell and hit his head. Passed out he was a lot easier to deal with. I concentrated and he froze into a block. I sighed in relief and ran out the front door and snapped out my wings and pushed down hard shooting into the air fast. I flew towards the clearing in over drive and free falled into the clearing to grab the packs from the tree trunk.

"Mommy?" I looked up and saw Bonnie sitting in a tree branch above my head. "Is it safe now?"

"It is sweetie." She dropped down. She ran to my side and hugged my leg.

'That man hurt me Mommy." She wailed. "He gave me a shot and my arm hurts now."

I closed my eyes trying not to cry. "Let me sweetie." She handed me her arm and a small dot was inflamed you could see something under the skin with a code on it. They tagged her to. I sighed picking her up. "You'll be alright Bonnie." I smiled trying to look like I meant it.

She nodded wiping her eyes. "Can we go to grandmas now? I want to see Minnie." Minnie was the painted horse that her grandmother gave her when she was four. Sam and I couldn't buy a lot big enough to keep her so her grandmother kept her on her estate.

"Sure honey. We can go see grandma now. You remember that we have to fly fast right?" Not only did Bonnie have my attitude but she could go over 200 mph like me to. She nodded. "Ok good. Fly up honey I'm going to be right behind you." I put her on the ground and she jumped up flying. I smiled.

Once she was almost out of the trees I flew up as fast as I could to make sure she was ok. The flock was waiting for us. "Max? What do we do now?" Angel looked at me with wide eyes.

I sighed. "Do what you need to be safe. Come on Bonnie we have to hurry and beat your dad there." Dylan stiffened. My head snapped towards him and my eyes narrowed.

"Max that isn't fair." Dylan started to say.

"Yes, it is Dylan. Now you guys need to leave." I grabbed Bonnies hand and nodded at her she let go of it and went into overdrive. I looked back at Angel. 'Sorry baby, I have to deal with this first… I'll find you guys soon. Once a month go to the Hawk cave to see if I'm there. I will be one day baby girl." I smiled weakly and followed Bonnie. I heard Angel wailing behind me and I almost turned back but I didn't.

Bonnie could fly almost as fast as me but I caught up to her easily. She looked at me. "Mommy what did that boy mean by it wasn't fair?"

"Nothing." I snapped I closed my eyes hard. "I'm sorry Bonnie. You remember all those night time stories I told you about the flock?" She nodded. "Well that was Dylan…"

"Oh. He kind of looks like me." She mumbled.

"No. Your cuter and you look like your daddy." I smiled over at her. She was beaming, I looked down and saw we were almost to her grandmothers house.

"Can I mommy?" She loved folding in her wings and diving into the lake. I laughed and nodded. She instantly folded them in and went into a ball laughing as she dropped.

I looked around looking for any sign of the white coats and sighed when I didn't see anyone here. I looked back and saw faint dots moving in this direction but they wouldn't know if I dropped here. I could feel a tear slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and folded my wings in and dropped. My hair whipped above my head and I laughed at how free I felt.

The water was a cool relaxing blanket that made me feel. I didn't like it that much and popped back out of the water blanket and screamed as Bonnie jumped on my shoulders giggling. I laughed and swam to the edge of the lake where Sam and his mom were.

"Well Maxine look at what you have gotten yourself into." She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. She never liked me that much because I didn't run my household the way she did and because I tried to protect her from what might happen if I got to close. "Come see grandma Bonnie." She smiled dropping to the ground. Bonnie giggled.

"Grandma can I ride Minnie? I haven't seen her in awhile and I watched a movie that a princess was riding a horsy." Bonnie hugged her and jumped up and down.

"Why certainly Bonnie! She is your horse not mine." She smiled and grabbed her hand dragging Bonnie with her to the stables next to the guest house. Sam turned towards me crossing his arms.

I looked up the flock was hovering. 'Angel? Really?' 'Yep! We aren't leaving quite yet Max.' I glared at her and she waved at me. "Sam we need to get that electric cage up now. They are going to come back, we have to be able to fight them and we both know that Bonnie wont last through it."

He sighed. "I know. I already put it up and unless they look like people and are part avian they arent getting in."

I felt my eyes go wide. I heard Angel laughing as she fell in the lake behind me. Everyone else followed behind her. "Sam-"

"So Max where is Bonnie at?" iggy crossed his arms trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Iggy." I growled walking towards the stable. I heard someone following me I looked back and saw Dylan and Fang walking slowly. I clinched my fists and growled inside my head. "Hey Margret why don't you get that painted horse ready for me?" I called as I walked in the barn.

"Why don't you do it yourself. Last I checked you know how to do it." She looked at me with narrowed eyes. I pointed to the boys following me. She sighed. "Cant you visit with out some sort of drama following you Maxine?" She went and grabbed her quarter horse and walked it out already to go. She got on and looked at me viciously. "I'll deal with them if you make the other men leave. The girls can stay though." SHe sniffed trotting out of the stable.

I mimicked her expression grabbing the saddle and bridel for Thyme. She was a tamed mustang still unpredictable kind of like me. Maybe that's why I was always the one to ride her when we visited. I led Thyme out of her stall and saw Bonnie already on top of Minnie with her riding helmet bouncing in the saddle.

"Alright calm down Bonnie." I jumped in the saddle and followed Bonnie out of the barn at a trot. By time I was out of the barn Bonnie was running across the open field at a canter. I shook my head smiling. "Alright Thyme lets go old girl." I gently kicked her sides and she went from a trot to a canter in five seconds. We ran past Fang and Dylan. Margret was yelling at them how they should not be on personal property. I threw back my head and laughed out my heart who would of known that I wasn't the only one with that kind of affect.

"Come on Mommy!" Bonnie looked back at me as they ran into the little forest on the other side of the lake. I looked up and saw Nudge and Gazzy flying and laughing. I looked back down and ran after her savoring the rare freedom of life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanx to the only person who has reviewed this fan fic so far!!!! I planned on writing for awhile but it is discouraging when no one reviews!!! I keep thinking maybe I'm off my rocker…. But then I see how many people read it and I remember why I like writing!! Thanx again neonrubberduckies!!! **

Chapter 7

Walking back in the barn that night I realized that I had to tell Bonnie eventually that I would have to go back to the flock eventually and she couldn't stay with Sam. I never told her that Sam wasn't her dad even though Sam knew. I sighed deeply and put Thyme back in her stall. Minnie was already in and asleep because I came back earlier and made Bonnie go in and eat.

I walked out of the barn relaxing when I heard a gun shot from the house. I started running to the front so I would hopefully beat the crap out of whoever did it when they tried to get away. I ran up the steps and saw the front door broken down. Blood covered the porch and it reeked of burning flesh. I ran in the door to see Fang holding a hand gun I looked against the wall and saw and Eraser dead on the floor.

"Sam I thought you said that contraption would work." I glared at Sam sitting on the coach. His eyes wide. "OR did you leave out some facts about it like earlier?"

"Well… If they aren't in there other form they can pass through…" He looked down. "It isn't perfect Max. things can still go wrong with it even after I did so much to it after the first time." I clinched my teeth.

"Bonnie-" I looked at Bonnie sitting next to Sam.

"No. I am not leaving Mommy." She crossed her arms and glared at me. I walked over and picked her up kicking and screaming.

"Oh yes you are Bonnie. I'm keeping you safe if it's the last thing I do." I went outside and opened my wings. I pushed down hard and went into over drive. Safe place… A place where Bonnie would be safe… I smiled to myself. 'Angel you guys better not follow me! You show up at my moms house and I swear to god I am going to beat the shit out of someone.' 'That's a lie Max! You would never hurt one of us. Besides I'm not in charge and Fang already knew where you would be going see you there Max.' I could tell she was smiling.

"Mommy! What about Daddy? The bad guys will hurt him if we leave!" Bonnie squirmed even harder and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Bonnie! Calm down! We left so that he would be safe honey… As long as we're around he isn't safe along with everyone else that isn't like us." I shook my head trying to fight back the tears. "Don't worry your dad knows how to take care of himself Bonnie." She calmed down slightly but was crying even harder.

When we were about five minutes away from my moms house Bonnie fell asleep. I sighed. "Thank god…" I landed softly in the back yard and walked around to the front and rang the door bell. The dead bolt unlocked and Ella looked at me with wide eyes. "What? Do I have something on my face Ella?"

Sge screamed and leaped at me almost making me fall over. "Max! Seriouslly you had to wait what like 6 years before seeing us?!' She started laughing.

"Ella please be quite." I shushed her. "I seriously don't want to argue with Bonnie again."

"Oh yeah this must be what Angel was talking about… Why did you leave the flock Im sure they would have been okay with her." Ella crossed her arms.

"Not now Ella… Am I allowed inside or not?"

She sighed and moved to the side. I walked in fixing the straps on the bags. I put them on the moment I got in the barn that way I wouldn't forget them. "So Max Angel mentioned a guy named Sam." Ella trailed off. "So he's your significant other now huh?"

"Shut up Ella." I growled. I pushed past her and walked into the living room holding Bonnie.

"Who's kid is it anyways? She sure doesn't look like Fang, Max…" She trailed off looking over my shoulder as I laid Bonnie on the couch.

"Because Fang isn't related to her Ella." I sighed shaking my head. "Where's Mom at? It's dark outside and your home by yourself?"

"Mom had to work late but she should be home any second. She was also picking up dinner, want me to call her to see if she can get you something?" She went to pick up the phone.

"No it's fine. Do you mind if I cook for Bonnie though?" I didn't wait for an answer I just went to the kitchen and got stuff out for spaghetti.

"Since when do you cook? Maybe I should cook so she doesn't get sick…" Ella walked into the kitchen and leaned against the table. "So tell me how has your life been for the last two years?"

"Well where to begin… I didn't have to run for my life constantly and it was perfect… Until this afternoon…" I trailed off.

"Oh… Mom has been really worried about you especially since they couldn't find you. She always thought that they could find you. She kind of lost hope after the last time the flock came back to tell her their progress on finding you… Angel told them not to tell her about you changing your name and getting married. She told me when they were getting ready to leave a few weeks ago." Ella sighed shaking her head. "And that Dylan kid is such a creeper Max! How'd you even pick up that kid?! I mean everything was 'oh hope Maximum is alright! She is my only love!' I mean seriously a couple times I thought Fang was going to kill him!" She started roaring with laughter when I heard the flock land in the yard right at the same time I heard Mom's van pull into the drive way. Took less than five minutes for her to run in the house and hug me until I couldn't breathe.

"Mom- need air- please." I gasped. She pulled away and looked me up and down. I blushed and went back to making Bonnie food.

"Since when do you cook?!" She shrieked. I turned around and glared at her because I heard Bonnie scream and start talking really fast like she did when she got scarred. I ran into the living room.

"It's ok Bonnie." I picked her up and rocked her. "Don't worry it'll be ok, I promise."

"No it won't daddy can't come with us because he won't be safe." She wailed. "I want daddy mommy!!"

"I know sweetie I know you do. How about this after you eat you can call him and grandma? Will that be ok sweetie?" She nodded her head fast. "Alright come on I'll get you some water." I put her on the floor and led her into the kitchen past Dylan and Fang. Dylan was fuming and I glared at him as I walked by him. Mom just stared as I set Bonnie on the counter and got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it under the tap. I handed it to her. "Mom, Ella. This is Bonnie my daughter…" I trailed off.

Moms eyes bugged out of her head. "Your… Daughter? But… how?" She stuttered.

"I don't particulary want to talk about it… ever I've had enough issues from it and the only good thing that came from it-" I looked at Dylan and growled the last part at him. "The ONLY good part that came of this was her." I pointed at Bonnie. "SO Dylan, are you going to bug her anymore? Are you going to keep acting like you own me? Because so help me if you do I swear I will rip your spine out and beat you with it." He paled and turned to walk out the door. "Oh no you don't." I growled grabbing his arm. "I wasn't finished yet. You want to know Bonnie you want to talk to her I will have no problem killing you and just for fun I might torture you for a little while." I hissed into his ear before letting go. I straightened my shirt and cleared my throat. "Am I understood Dylan?"

"Perfectly Max." He stalked off and slammed the front door.

"Mommy? What were you talking about with that man? You scared me…" Bonnie talked really quiet. "Why were you like that?"

"bonnie I'll tell you when your older sweetie. Right now your to young and I don't want to scar you with the details of why I am the way I am." I smiled weakly at her. "Now why don't we get you some dinner and then you can go to bed."

She glared at me. Perfect timing for her to act like me Bonnie just perfect timing. "No. You are going to tell me right now." She growled at me.

"Whoa! Max she acts exactly like you did when you were leader!" Iggy had to hold onto the door jam so he didn't fall on the floor he was laughing so hard.

"Shut up Iggy." I growled. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes. "Bonnie, would you like to tell me who is older here? And who can say you cant fly if you miss-behave?"

"You…" She mumbled. "But it isn't fair! Just because I'm little doesn't mean I don't understand things! I know that Sam isn't my dad even though I want him to be! I'm not deaf!" She leaped off the counter and stomped off after Dylan. "At least that man will tell me what is going on!"

I picked her up screaming and kicking. I put her on my hip sideways. "I don't think that your going to talk to him any time soon Bonnie." I growled. "Ella do you mind if we stay in your room? It wont take long for her to fall asleep, promise."

"And who does that sound like folks?" Iggy busted out laughing again.

"Yeah go ahead." Ella said throwing a cook book at Iggy. "You might want to close the door so I don't scar her for life Max." I just shook my head and went to Ella's room. Bonnie started to scream even louder. Oh yeah best part was that she started CUSSING!!! Just perfect in one day she loses her baby innocence.

"Bonnie!!! God damn it stop screaming!!!!" I put her down on the bed. Her face was red and she looked like she was going to kill. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. That's why I won't tell you sweetie. It's hard for me to. Now, you need to get some sleep we're going to have a long day tomorrow." She nodded and got up and hugged me. There were a couple extra beds and she went over and laid on it patting the spot next to her. I smiled. "You are so much like me that it is not even funny." I laid next to her.

"Mommy will you tell me one of those stories about you?" She looked at me expectantly. I tried to smile.

"Sure. How about a new one…" I trailed off I cannot believe I was going to tell my daughter about the last thing I ever did with the flock. I sighed. "Well it started with Angel yelling and crying because a very close friend of the flock showed up and brought someone that she knew I wouldn't like. After that there was a lot of arguing. Eventually the school came and took everyone when I tried getting away from a situation."

I heard the door open quietly. I turned and saw Fang leaning in the door jam. I sighed. "They threatened me with…. A very important person to me. It was a bad time and, you are not allowed under any uncertain terms allowed to use this word Bonnie, it was my own personal hell. It was that way for a long time to… Eventually I made a deal with the person in charge to let the flock go. They wanted me to watch and lets just say they shouldn't of given me that chance to escape." I smiled at her giggles.

"Your right mommy I do act like you." She started laughing really hard.

"Hey! What happened to falling asleep." I laughed sitting up and tickling her. Her giggles must have been contagious because eventually I was laughing so hard I didn't realize how close I was to the end of the bed and I fell off with a loud thump. "Crap!"

"Mommy owes a quarter!!!" Bonnie laughed dropping to the floor next to me. She got an evil glint in her eye.

"Bonnie-" She started tickling me and laughing at the same time. "Alright alright I surrender Princess Bonnie!" She always wanted to be a princess.

"Thank you." She smiled and stood up. She yawned.

"Alright Princess I think its bed time for you." She nodded and climbed on top of the bed and the moment her head hit the pillow she was out.

"Yep, she is definitely your daughter Max." Fang muttered.

"Noticed that did you?" I stood up and brushed off my pants.

"And since when do you threaten someone." He crossed his arms and looked at me intently.

"Since I had a daughter and The School is after us Fang. A lot of things change when you're a parent." I sighed. "Anyways I'm going to bed so if you don't mind."

He walked in and stopped a few inches from me. "Just so you know. I kicked Dylan's ass for what he did to you after you were gone. He already knows that he shouldn't be around her and he doesn't care." He hugged me and left shutting the door behind him.

**OOOOHHH Cliffy ending!!! Alright if you want me to update soon I demand 5 reviews and I'll post. If not Max will be held hostage!!!**

**Max: Oh God! This is just sad I mean who tortures someone by giving them chocolate?**

**Me: Someone who isn't violent but mean. Mwahahahaha.**

**Max: Oh for gods sake…**

**Me: Oh yeah you can't go outside and fly either!!! Mwahahaha!**

**Max: Please update… I think I may strangle myself if she does that pathetic evil laugh again!**

**Me: Oh yes! I did find a way to make you crazy! Mwahahahaha mwahahhahahahaa. *cough* *choke* air! *cough cough* Alright all better. Now review or Max gets it!!**

**Max: Oh yeah I'm so scared… Just update before I go deaf.**

**Warning: I may update depending on how long it takes you all to review. But only after like a month. A writer can't keep everything pent up forever you know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hahahahaha so I thought about it and thanks to CoUrTcOuRt97 you all get an update dedicated to her. This review was by far the most interesting thing I have ever seen and it kinda scares me cuz I was thinking about doing that…. But we'll have to see won't we? Lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Maximum Ride. JP forever holds it!**

**Claimer: This plot is all mine! So get your own story pals! Or my kitty is going to find you in your sleep! Mwhahahahaha! Jk my cats kinda stupid. . . Anyways on with the story!**

Chapter 8

I glared at the door where he walked out. "Bastard…" I shook my head and laid down next to Bonnie brushing her hair out of her face. She really did look like Dylan and she couldn't know about a lot of my past it would put her in danger wouldn't it? I thought about that as I drifted off into sleep.

"MAX! Wake up!" I woke up to Fang shaking me.

"Go away Fang…" I mumbled trying to swat him away. He let go.

"Are you ok? You were screaming pretty loud there." Fang narrowed his eyes and looked back at Bonnie I assumed.

"Oh…" I remembered why…. Great time to think about stuff in your sleep Max! "Yeah I'm fine." I put my arm across my eyes and rolled over I took a deep breathe. The past two years have made me soft. I ground my teeth together. I could still fell the tears coming. "Damn it."

"Mommy!" Bonnie gasped. I could tell she had her hands on her hips by her tone.

"Yes Bonnie?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't use that language! You know what daddy always said about that." She huffed. I lifted my head and looked at her.

"Yes and daddy isn't here is he Bonnie? No, so I'll say like I please." I glared at her and she glared back.

"No."

"Excuse me?" I asked sitting up.

She went white. "Nothing… I didn't say anything." She crossed her arms and tried not to look scared.

"Uhuh. Well we'll have to see about that won't we." I smirked to one side. She shrieked and ran out of the room with me following her laughing. "Your not going to get away that easy Bon-Bon!" I called after her when she ran outside leaving the front door wide open. I heard an oof and Bonnie screeched again. I ran out the door and stopped dead when I saw the Doctor holding Bonnie with his hand over her mouth. "You. Let. Go. Of. Her. Now." I growled.

"I don't believe I will Maximum. You see you ruined my experiment two years ago and froze me! Do you know how that made me feel?" He shook his head like a disappointed father would. "And how rude of you to not introduce me to your daughter properly before."

"Oh I'm sorry let me handle that right now." I moved towards him and round house kicked him in the side of the skull. His hand let go of Bonnie and she ran back inside screaming. I could see blood trickle down past his ear. "How was that for introduction?"

"Dylan." The doctor gasped. I looked back and saw Dylan standing in front of Bonnie. "Give her to me. Now. That's an order." He growled at him. Dylan walked forward right up to him.

"Drop dead. I never agreed to this. I never wanted a part of this. So drop dead." He kicked him- well where it counts. The doctor dropped to the ground swearing a blue streak.

"You know what this means now Dylan. They will come for you and them now." He spoke clearly before disappearing into thin air.

"What the hell was he talking about Dylan?" I growled. He shook his head talking to himself.

"They wouldn't do it would they? They wouldn't come after them… Oh god why did I do that?" He talked to himself.

"Dylan…" I said walking towards him. "What's going on?"

He shook his head again. "Nothing… I just need to think for awhile that's all."

"The hell it is." I hissed at him. I smacked him upside the head. "Get inside now!" I shoved him towards the door. He never once said anything. The flock was in the living room and they saw me shove Dylan inside. I sighed. "Alright we need to split up… Pick your groups now you guys."

"Mommy I get to go with you don't I?" Bonnie tugged on my pant leg. I nodded and picked her up.

"Fang and me, Angel and Nudge, and Iggy and Gazzy.." Lissa spoke quietly. "Dylan doesn't want to be in one of the groups and you can guess why…"

"Fine… Dylan you can be with me and Bonnie I guess…." I trailed off. "Everyone leaves at different times and we meet in-" I picked up a pen and wrote on my hand. The Nile, Egypt another words. "Got it? Ok We're leaving first in hopes of distracting them. You guys can figure out who will go next." Hopefully there I can ditch Dylan and the rest of them and go get Sam at his moms' house in the next couple of weeks.

Angel looked at me with wide eyes. I glared at her. "Max…"

"Don't say a word Angel other wise when I see you I'm going to throw you in the river with Nudge." I growled walking outside. "Dylan I'm not going to not go fast because of Bonnie. So I hope you know your way there." I put Bonnie down and pointed up she nodded and was gone in a flash I could see the twinkle of silver on her ankle I made her wear so I would see her while flying occasionally. I was next, there was no way I was losing my baby. I didn't bother to make sure Dylan was coming. I went into overdrive…. Alright fine I made sure Dylan was coming before I did.

I caught up with Bonnie and told her to slow down a bit since Dylan was following us. "Mommy? He said something to me back at that house about him being my daddy…. Was it true?" She looked up at me.

I sighed. "I'll tell you when we stop for the night ok?"

"Ok." She nodded and slowed down followed by me.

"Come on, lets go back by him that way we wont lose him." I swung around wide and flew back to Dylan who was far behind. Bonnie followed me. When we reached him he was out of breath and straining his wings to try and catch up to us. Bonnie pointed at him and laughed out loud. "Bonnie." I looked at her and mouthed no. She glared at me and kept laughing.

"So what's your name I never caught it before?" Bonnie smiled politely and flew underneath him looking up. Sometimes I hated how much she acted like me, she knew exactly what to say to him so he smiled. I growled slightly and fell back a ways so I could see everything that happened. And close enough to hear everything…

"Ugh, we'll save that tale for Max…" Smart boy, at least he learned something since I last saw him. We flew silently the rest of the time and landed in Florida by night fall. Bonnie was out cold immediately. Dylan just watched me while I stroked her hair.

I sighed. "Come here." He smiled and hid it quickly. "I'm not going to tell her anything about the white coats Dylan. That is the last thing I need right now."

"I get it Max, I didn't expect you to tell her. . ." He trailed off sitting at the base of the tree next to me and Bonnie. "She acts to much like you." He started laughing loudly.

"Your telling me. You should see what she argues with me about. God, getting her to go to Day Care was the worst thing. You would have thought I was throwing her in a pit of alligators." I laughed along with him.

We stayed like that for awhile laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. It was strangely relaxing. I haven't felt that way in so long and I didn't want to let it go.

"Did you really get away from the Doctor and not see any of the experiments?" Dylan asked after we had stopped laughing and were just sitting there for awhile.

"Yeah, it was weird and I guess I got sloppy because you guys found us. . ." I trailed off.

"It wasn't exactly that. . . You see Angel and Nudge stole a computer from Itex. They went through it and found a tracking device that was tracking your lovely chip in your arm. . ." He sighed. "That's the only reason we found you. It was strange though, you jumped around the place every five seconds and we had to look through everything to find you. . . Jeb had some files on wedding registries and licenses. . . Property owners and back round checks of everyone you had ever been in contact with and finally found paper work on your wedding and your property tax."

I didn't say anything. I had out smarted all of them. . . Even my Nudge who could do anything on a computer for me. My Angel couldn't find me either. "I'm going to sleep now." I spoke in a mono tone and laid Bonnie down and I faced her closing my eyes softly and fought the tears that threatened to escape.


	9. Chapter 9

**SOOOOO im on a role today so I might post a couple more chapters ****J ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

I woke up breathing hard. I heard nothing except for the deep breaths Bonnie and Dylan were making. Then not far from us I heard a maniacal laugh as though someone was close to killing someone, one often made by the scientists at Itex.

"Honestly Max, its great fun watching you have a fit in your sleep." Ari stepped from the trees in front of me. "Although, I already know what you saw. One of the many gifts that you don't know you have, you saw your future. You saw all of the pain and sorrow that comes with death. And yet every time you see it, you refuse to think that it could be true! Enlighten me why that is Max?"

I stood up and put myself in front of Bonnie. "What do you want." I snarled.

"Well isn't it obvious? You of course Max. Honestly and they think your intelligent." He laughed again. I could feel my hands burst into flames with my anger growing.

"Go. Away." I spoke slowly trying to gain control of my emotions.

"I'm afraid he cant do that Maximum. He, unlike you, has to follow instructions or will face severe consequences." The Doctor stepped out behind Ari. "Now if you come quietly there will be no need for death." He spoke slowly as though I was stupid.

"Screw you!" I growled kicking Dylan and grabbing Bonnie. I snapped out my wings and took off before he could respond. I saw Dylan follow me shortly. Something zoomed by my ear and clipped it. I screamed in surprise.

The next shot hit my arm. I cringed. "Dylan- You got to take her and get out of here." I gasped clasping my arm. Another bullet shot and hit my thigh embedding it self. "Meet the flock- and don't come and look for me. I'll find all of you, now go." I handed him Bonnie just before the next bullet hit me in the chest, below my heart. I gasped and fell. I heard a distant scream, it sounded like Angel and Nudge. But I couldn't tell.

"Sir, she probably wont wake up. A machine is keeping her alive at this point and I seriously doubt her healing powers will kick in if we take her off." I heard a women talking to someone. Probably the Doc himself.

"Now Miranda, I studied everything about her. It will work if you do what I told you to." Yep I was right it was the doc. I couldn't help it I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Seems that you don't have to anymore Miranda." I saw him smile.

"Yes sir," The woman bowed her head and left quietly. She closed the door with a barely there click.

"You caused my department quite a scare there Maximum." He walked over to a window and looked down. "It amazed me that you gave up your daughter and didn't fly off, but instead waited for Dylan. . . Truly remarkable indeed."

"Cut to the chase." I spoke weakly as though my voice was out of use and weak.

"If you wish. Your flock had arrived just in time to see you plummet to the ground and us carry you off. It was remarkable if nothing else." He turned toward me and smiled. "We also took the time to do a little presentation of what happened afterwards." He pulled a remote from his pocket and pointed it to a small television screen near the door.

It lit up and I saw my body hit the hard ground and the distant thud and crack of ribs breaking upon in pact. Someone screamed and was crying. "Let me go! I need to help my mommy!" Bonnie, Fang and Dylan suddenly appeared near my body. Dylan and Fang trying to restrain my baby girl, with multiple lacerations to their faces I might add.

"Damn it Bonnie! Do you want them to take both of you? To try and kill both of you? Your mother will be just fine! I've seen what she has dealt with and she will come and find you if it is the last thing she does!" Fang knelt to the ground and got in Bonnie's face. Her face grew murderous.

"How would you know? You know nothing! She has nightmares about all of you all the time! She never sleeps anymore because of it!" She broke down and hugged my incoherent body tightly. "My daddy doesn't understand us. He always gets mad at mommy for letting me fly and do everything that isn't normal. She only gets me though, no one else does. With out my mommy I don't know what ill do."

"You go on. She would want you to, she wouldn't want you to be anything your not. She will find you, I promise and we'll keep you safe Bonnie." Fang looked at her and I'm pretty sure I could hear him sniffle incoherently. "Now come on. She'll find you soon." He picked her up and his wings pushed down hard sending him into the sky. Dylan followed shortly. The screen went blank.

"You missed a lot Max. It's almost been a year and our files are tampered with all the time." He smiled. "We have taken notes carefully, about all of the enhancements we have done. Every detail of your coma, every brain wave and sneeze. With so much detail it must be ripping them apart piece by filthy piece." He laughed.

I pulled hard and tried to stand up. But my legs and arms were tied down to the hospital bed. "That wont help you now Maximum. We had to take extra precautions with our deadliest weapon for our opponents. Miranda! Come and let our Maximum out. I think it is time we let her out for a spin and see how much power she actually has." He left and let the nurses and Miranda put me in some kind of armor that hugged my body tightly and my wings had some kind of metal over them but they felt no different.

"Now, Maximum your opponent at the moment is a rather amazing one of his generation and is very advanced. Your suit will protect minimal attacks of his the rest you will have to do. You will only be able to rest once he is dead." Miranda whispered to me quickly as she led me out of the room and down a corridor that slopped down steeply. "This is a coliseum that the Doctor uses to see the extent of his weapons powers and everyone will be watching. . . I'm afraid he has a screen popped up where your family is as well so they will be able to watch everything."

I rolled my eyes. "'cause why would anyone take into consideration on how I feel right?" I shook my head. "Can we just get this over with?"

She nodded slowly and opened a door by her. "Take care of yourself in there. After everything that I made sure he did, this should be a piece of cake for you." She murmured before shoving me inside the room. The door behind me closed and one in front of me opened. I saw a large circular area with grass, trees, rocks and sand. I moved through it cautiously and saw the large screen watching every move I made and I saw the flock with gaping mouths all except for Bonnie who was crying. I felt my face falter for a second and I shook my head.

Don't cry, try and act confident that way everything wont be that bad for her. I kept thinking that as I moved towards the center hoping that if I did so it might end quicker. And it worked because another door opened and a large black and red dragon flew out form the door way.

"You have got to be shitting me!" I cried with a crazy laugh escaping my lips.

"Hello again Maximum. I hope you are feeling up to this little challenge of yours even though you have recently woken up from that dreadful coma of yours." I looked to my left and saw a raised area where Miranda, Ari and the Doctor sat watching with excitement in their eyes. "Now I see you are a bit shocked to see your opponent is nothing like a human form at all but a mythical creature. That is until we created him, now your task is simple kill it and you can rest. You die and well the consequences for that are obvious aren't they." He looked at the screen with a smile. "Begin."

The dragon came at me full force with fire coming from his mouth. I put my hand up and ice froze the fire before it hit me. I opened my wings cautiously well aware of the pain in my shoulders with the effort. I pushed down hard once and flew up into the air. He followed me closely as though curious as to what just survived the flame.

"Your different than the others I have fought." His voice rang out into the empty nothingness. "Usually they are dead with that. But at least with this I should have a little work out eh?" His face made a lopsided grin as he poured another flame out at me. I felt my teeth set and I just stayed there and felt nothing but heat. Of course it was uncomfortable but it wasn't to the point it would burn me. My clothes were a little charred but that was it.

I smirked and put my hands on my hips and looked at him bored. "Is that the best you can do?"

His eyes narrowed as he lunged for me. I opened my hands to fashion some sort of stake out of ice and flew under him. I stabbed him where his heart should be and his body went limp he fell from the sky with me under him. We landed with him on top and I heard one of my ribs break again I pushed away the limp body and stood up dusting myself off. I looked at the dragon and saw he was dead he had lost to much blood nothing could survive that. I then looked at the Doctor with his mouth hanging open.

"So, is that it?" I asked him. He said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes then." I heard sudden cheering from the screen erupt and I turned and saw all of the flock including Bonnie jumping up and down screaming with happiness. I smiled faintly and walked back toward the door that was still open. Thought they would have learned by now that it takes a hell of a lot to get rid of Maximum Ride. Name says it all doesn't it?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was laying on a hard bed in a (yeah I know the ironic sound of this) dungeon under ground with no sky for me to fly. Oh yeah, the best part is they have the flock. . .

The door to my room flew open with a huge clatter. "Hello to you to." I sat up looking bored at the new guards that they had to update seeing as I destroyed the last batch of them. They just grunted and picked me up. "Is this really necessary?" I shrieked kicking and hitting the guard. Guess I hit him in his weak spot or something because he dropped like a bird out of the sky, ironic isn't it?

"Maximum!" The Doctor cried walking up with the remote that I dreaded in the world the most. I snarled at him before sitting against the wall and didn't move. He kept pressing the button. "You leave me no choice then!" He huffed stomping off. He came back shortly with the guards hauling Fang and Bonnie behind them. He smiled at me wickedly. "Have your attention now don't I?"

I glared at him. "Leave them alone. I honestly don't understand how you haven't figured out that it doesn't do any good for you to have them around anyways, never gets you anywhere." I snarled.

"This time is differently Maximum, you see we have done some tests on Fang here and have learned that he has more powers than he lets on." He smiled wickedly. "Wouldn't it be interesting to see what would happen if you to had to fight each other in front of the whole world and your flock were sitting there in person watching everything?"

"Fuck you." I growled leaning my head back against the wall and closing my eyes. "You know I won't."

"Exactly why your daughter is here Maximum. We both know what a unhealthy amount of antithesis would do to her." He held up a large syringe that was filled with a clear liquid and walked towards her. "Your choice. Him or her?"

"Max-" Fang started. I shot him a look. "Damn it I'm making this choice. Me it's me alright?" He snarled looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Maximum?" The Doctor looked at me expectantly. I could feel my heart break into two parts. My daughter and Fang. At least Fang would have a chance. . .

I took a shaky breath and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Him." I whispered.

"Excellent! Guards take them to get ready for this most interesting demonstration. I will see you to in an hours time." The Doctor smiled and dragged Bonnie after him.

"Mommy!" She cried at me trying to fight him back.

"Oh shut up you insolent girl! You'll see her in a bit!" He snarled and threw her at one of the guards who looked disgusted at her.

"It's ok sweetie mommy will see you in a little bit ok?" I said wiping away tears. She nodded as the guard left. The remaining guards took me and Fang down to the room that I've seen so many times because of that jack ass. They shoved Fang in and let go of me and ran back down the hall way before I could turn around. "Looks like they added a brain this time." I snarled walking into the room as the door slammed shut.

"You could have ran for it Max." Fang said standing up.

"No, I can't I've tried trust me. Unless I want to be unconscious for days." I sighed sitting down on the floor closing my eyes. "And go through hell. . ." I saw images of the Doctor and his son in my cell at night. I felt goosebumps on my legs just thinking about it.

"They said they showed us everything they did to you-" Fang started.

"If they showed you one thing that they did to me YOU wouldn't be sitting still Fang." I spat standing up pacing which is what I normally do seeing as I never have anything else to do. "I just hope where they keep you guys Angel can't hear my thoughts and Iggy can't hear me. . ." I wiped my eyes when I felt tears touch my cheeks.

"Max, you know you can tell me anything right?" Fang said standing up and walking towards me. His foot steps were loud on the stone floor.

"No, Fang, I can't I really- I just can't ok?" I growled glaring at him. I heard footsteps walking down the hall way. "Sit down on the bench over there." I nodded my head toward the bench. He looked at me strange but listened to what I said. I hid on the side of the wall that they couldn't see unless they were coming in through the colleseum. Their keys clanked together. When they put them in the lock I tensed up and got ready to fight who ever was going to take us to the colleseum. Fang raised his eyebrows and looked at me. I rolled my eyes at him just as the door swung open.

"Alright, come on. I want to see some action and pain." The guard came in with a malicious grin. I put my jaw together tight as I punched him in the head knocking him out. I wiped my hands together.

"You know I'm getting really tired of them not giving them some more brain. . ." I sighed looking down at the unconscious guard. "Go get the flock. I'm going to take care of the Doctor. . ." I growled running out of the room to where I knew the Doctor controlled my own hell. Where he could watch everything and no doubt knew I was coming by now, unless he was busy with his 'secretary'. I felt the vomit coming up my throat and I had to fight not to dry heave in the hallway.

The door came into view to soon and I bursted in to see the Doctor and his son arguing over some sheet of paper. I cleared my throat.

"Aw Max, saw you gave the guard some difficulty again." he said like it was perfectly normal for me to knock someone out, granted I did it on a regular bases but never came to his office to beat the shit out of him either.

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't be here would I?" I snarled crossing my arms. The Doctor just nodded and went back to looking at the paper. "Am I not important enough to even look at now? Because as I recall a couple nights ago you couldn't stop looking at me."

"Derek perhaps it is time to call the enhanced guards. . ." The Doctor turned and looked at me again.

"Well please tell me that they have a brain this time. I swear you guys created us you would think that you could make something to fight us." I said exasperated.

Derek pushed a button on the wall and a siren wailed loud and windows were covered in metal. I heard metal clink against the stone corridors. I rolled my eyes.

"Father-"

"Why are you so freaked to be around me now?"

"She does not know yet Derek. You will share no information until we have had a chance to see if it is true or not. . ." The Doctor stood and moved past me to the corridor outside and nodded. Something my back with so much force I was thrown onto the wall in front of me. I knew there was no way I would stay conscious after that. And was I wrong.

I felt a groan escape my lips as I pushed myself up off of the floor spitting blood to the side. "That- was- a very- big- mistake." I snarled turning around to see a metal guard looking at me holding a large sword. "What I don't even get a weapon?"

"To the Coliseum Bernard." The Doctor said. The guard came over and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. What kind of name is Bernard anyways? I mean seriously? What was your momma on when you were born kid.

_Max maybe you should focus on the point of a robot thingy carrying you to the coliseum._

_Angel I honestly don't think this guy is going to last five minutes so would you get out of my head!_

_Nope, Fang told me to make sure you don't do anything stupid._

_Ugh hello its me we're talking about here! Since when do I do anything stupid?_

_Exactly Max we're talking about you. _

_Shut up. Honestly Angel I want you out of my head! SO GET OUT!_

_Fine be that way! _I felt my head become extremely quiet other than me laughing at the cracks I was making at this robot thing.

"Yeah, so back to the name. Bernard? What are you a freaking scientist turned experiment? Since when do they experiment on each other?" He just grunted in response. "Wow for once someone who works here doesn't like to gloat about trying to kill me!" I gasped rolling my eyes. Which was wasted since he couldn't see my face. We walked into the coliseum where the flock was already tethered to the stone wall across from the door I came in.

"Wow, I'm impressed you guys actually were able to repair crap after I ruined everything." I said laughing.

"Enough Maximum." I looked up to see the Doctor in his box where he usually sat in these events. "I have some news for you which came as a great shock to me."

"An oh great wizard of science what would that be?" I snarled standing up.

"Well as you saw a few moment ago I got test results back from testing your pain levels." He shook his head like he was confused. "The levels were so high it would have killed your flock and you didn't even flinch."

"And yet you haven't noticed this when I do your little tasks yet?"

"We gave you chemicals that would have killed you. Everyone one of these tasks is to see if you are some how jinxing the experiments." He growled. "We have come to the conclusion that you may be immortal-"

"Whoa hold on. Immortal? I'm not a freaking vampire! Last I checked I didn't like drinking blood very much." I sneered looking disgusted.

"You were in a different department than you 'Flock'" The Doctor sighed. "Amazing that Jeb kept you with them when you could have saved the world long ago had he told you and kept you away from them."

I growled and walked back the way the guard had carried me one of them touched my shoulder. I turned towards him and kicked his feet out from under him. "While your at correcting others work maybe you should look at yours."


End file.
